


Eggtheria

by Anam_M



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, eggtheria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_M/pseuds/Anam_M
Summary: Crackfic of this one server that's obsessed with eggs and marriages. :))
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Eggtheria

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.

Fegg - Horde Prime and Finn

Gavegg- Random Grandchild

Evegg- Catra

Coregg- Cora (kid)

Eggdora- Adora

Begg- Shadow Weaver

Chegg- Angella

G- She-ra

Our story begins in Brightegg, Eggtheria where there were three wives Eggdora, G, and Evegg. They all lived in the castle after they defeated Fegg. Fegg had an awesome green pool of liquor which he used to hypnotize Evegg, it was sorta epic. 

Evegg and G were currently fighting since G decided to cheat for the millionth time.

“I am a father,” G said excitedly.

“ARE YOU CHEATING AGAIN!?!?” screamed Evegg, clearly annoyed at her wife. 

This had been the third or fourth time she had cheated on Eggdora and Evegg since their marriage. 

Their marriage, started off with Evegg and Eggdora getting arrange married by Begg, and then they met G. G and Eggdora hit it off very well so Eggdora asked Evegg if G could join their marriage. We all know if Evegg didn’t agree Eggdora would have divorced her.

“She’s pregnant” G answered back cringing.

Evegg gasped, WHY WASN’T EGGDORA HERE WHEN SHE NEEDED HER! 

“I’M JUST GONNA GO CRY” Evegg responded angrily.

“With multiples…” G answered looking away.

Evegg started sobbing as Eggdora entered the room.

“What happened?” Eggdora asked staring at them both.

Evegg looked at G angrily and said “G cheated and she got someone pregnant.”.

“WHAT??!?!” Eggdora responded looking over to her unloyal wife.

“Sorry not sorry” G answered back.

Eggdora was h u r t. This had been like the millionth time she had cheated on them.

“This is why we needed couples to go to therapy smh,” Evegg said rubbing her temples.

G looked over to Evegg and answered “We should go, good idea Evegg.”

Eggdora had calmed down looking over at G, rolling her eyes a bit.

“G we are divorcing you, this is the last time,” Eggdora said sighing.

“I swear, Begg is the worst marriage counselor. I knew we shouldn’t have picked her once she said she divorces Chegg 50 times a day.” Evegg said leaving the room.

She should have seen the warning signs with Begg, she would always divorce and then remarry her spouse Chegg, one time they divorced and Begg had tried to marry Evegg before adopting her.

_______

“Nooo, I’m sorry I won’t do it again.” G said after the divorce.

“That’s what you said the last time, and the time before that” Eggdora and Evegg answered at the same time walking away from her.

They went back to Brightegg to their child Coregg to tell them the news of their cheating mother.

“Hey, Coregg we divorced G because she was cheating again, would you like to spend weekends with your cheating mother or would you like to stay with the loyal moms?” Evegg asked them.

“With you guys” Coregg answered.

Coregg was a smart kid, Fegg was okay too. A little wack, but Fegg helped Evegg with her homework so it was gucci. 

_______

“Nooo don’t do it,” Coregg said after they heard Evegg and Eggdora were gonna get married to G again.

They just couldn’t live without her, plus she wouldn’t stop begging and asking for kiths.

She promised she wouldn’t cheat on them again, but who really believed her? 

Then they had like 8 kids and built a dynasty which is now at 724 people. Gabegg which Evegg called Gavegg was very interesting as well. He liked to make memes and was besties with Begg.


End file.
